The miniaturization of components used in the construction of computer systems has resulted in the emergence of new categories of computing devices. One such new category of computing device includes the so called hand held computing systems. A handheld computer system is small enough to be held in the hand of a user. Handheld computing systems have traditionally been used in the performance of various functions that require computing including personal organization tasks, wireless e-mail receipt and transmission, note-taking, and electronic games.
An area that has not heretofore been affected by handheld computing is telephonic conferencing applications. Conferencing is an important tool in today's corporate environment. Individuals need to be brought together in an effort to achieve important corporate goals. However, as a result of the severe time demands that many corporate professionals and executives are confronted with, it is often literally impossible to bring the important players together physically for each meeting. Consequently, telephonic conferencing schemes have begun to emerge.
Conventional telephonic conferencing schemes typically involve the manual ascertainment and dialing of each of the prospective conference participants telephone numbers. It should be appreciated that all of the tasks involved in telephonically convening the prospective conference participants such as redialing prospective participants when a line is busy, or where no connection is achieved must be performed manually. The tedious task involved in operating such systems render such systems inefficient and undesirable.